


THE CURSE IN RISENVILLE

by Houndmancometh



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/F, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Summary: UNKNOWN IN THE MYSTERIES, BUT MAKING ONE CURIOUS. YET, IS THERE REALLY AN END TO THE CURSE. QUESTIONS WITH ???????





	THE CURSE IN RISENVILLE

THE CURSE IN RISENVILLE

Death is hanging over Risenville as destruction of the uprising of the dead with words of notion with thirst for Blood and Flesh coming together as strength like a secrete stone. As legends have it, a lurching took place in the courtyard in the woods on April 21, 1945. There was treason of a murder, which claimed the life of Arthur Saunders, who once was a working Farms Men. He was sentenced for murdering the Governor of the town Risenville. However, there was no evidence that proved Mr. Saunders was the murderer. The murderer is still at large, and whereabouts are unknown. Mr. Saunders was hung too die at Midnight. He tried too tell the court and the citizens of the town of Risenville of his innocent, but commotions rang out in chanting, “Mr. Saunders must be put too death”. He tried immensely to make his plea, but all eyes were on the hanging. The curse was, every hour at the stroke of Midnight, Mr. Saunders coarse, and a thousand of others would be searching for souls in revenge for the evil in multitudes with the murders of the living, and the reigning of the undead in the state of Pennsylvania.

The hour was upon the town of Risenville, and you could hear screams and moans as the awakening from the graves and tombs. This was a night of Dome. You could hear bones cracking in search for blood in their veins. The dead were now walking the streets attacking each other as who would find fresh Flesh blood first. The only way to stop the curse is too reverse the motion of wrong justice in the motion of the words for the restless souls of the undead. Professor Charles Stayer, a Biologist by trade, but knowledge in the notion of the Risenville curse. He was a Professor at Dartmouth University, and a Dean of the Sciences Department. He studied the theory of the curse, and the reverse in principles. New Flashes across the airwaves of TV and Radio in urging all citizens of Risenville too stay in their homes. However, the news came a bit late for some, as some citizens were already attacked, and they were beyond identity. The U.S. Army with the National Guard were called to fight the dangers of the dead with revenge of the living using fire and pistons, but the fires seemed to have any effect nor did the pistons. All the bullets did was pass through the Undead. They had the strength of the Earth, and evilness of desire. Professor Stayer wasted no time, and immediately held a Press Conference in highlighting his discovery with the possibilities in changing the curve’s wave blink. The Reporter’s listened carefully too what the Professor was saying, and there was questions after questions was asked during the briefing. But how soon can this discovery be tested, and the Professor’s response? The answer was immediately. Professor Stayer went out into the woods to put the reverse curse too the test, “Blood of the mind have no powers over the living, and a hanging was falsely committed, all souls belong to the Supreme God, and not man’s consciousness, and the Professor chanted, “I reverse this curse”.

Suddenly without warning, the coarse bodies began too disappear into a mist returning back too their graves. Apparently and sparely, Risenville got rid of the curse. But was the curse truly buried with the dead, and is there a possibility of an occurrence of the curst still handing over Risenville. It’s a full Moon, and the Wolves are howling, and had the dead been satisfied. It is a decree being life sufficient. One can only hope, and pray that the saga in Risenville is over. A question still hangs over the town. The wonder and mystery, but becomes a theory.

**Author's Note:**

> UNKNOWN IN THE MYSTERIES, BUT MAKING ONE CURIOUS. YET, IS THERE REALLY AN END TO THE CURSE. QUESTIONS WITH ???????


End file.
